


Everybody wants Leo - Week 1 Raphael

by Sherenelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/pseuds/Sherenelle
Summary: I let this little comic strip open for interpretation.If you want to know my thought on this:This is a scene from TMNT 2k3 Fast Forward (Season 6). I always disliked what Raph said. I know he was upset, angry and wary about the DarkLeo's behaviour. But to bluntly say "Once a monster always a monster" was something I imagined he would never say. In my mind Leo and Raph are discussing after this and that Leo would say that they're the monster in their world for the humans. It would have took me too long to draw this too, so I did only those three images.Hope you like it anyways. ^^And now as a afterthought, I hope the Leo-week is not only for t-cest-images and stories. Because I wanted to draw especially this scene for a very long time. XD
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Everybody wants Leo - Week 1 Raphael




End file.
